Forum:Was Cave made into Wheatly?
I was playing portal 2 and kind of jokingly notice that GLaDOS and Wheatly talk to eachother like they're exes, and that got me thinking what if Cave rather than dying(it never officially says that he does), was put into stasis and then uploaded into a core? All we know is: 1) Cave was not the smartest tool in the shed, Wheatly was well Wheatly, 2) Cave Ran Aperature for most of his life, Wheatly feels a great deal of emotion when he takes control of the facility, 3) Cave cared deeply for Caroline and always intended for her to take over, so it would make sense Caroline would be put into GLaDOS first and for him to remain in stasis until they decided to use his brain when cores were made to distract GLaDOS, 4) The voices of the computers such as GLaDOS and the cores are pre-programed and do not reflect the voice on had in life, 5) Cave had orange hair, Stephen Mercant has orange hair. PoisonHeadcrabperson - I disagree. 1. Cave actually knew about the gels, etc. 1 and a half: Wheatley is brittish 2. It's just normal. For both humans and robots to go insane once you're filled with power. (see: Jonestown) 3. No it would not. GLaDOS states Wheatley was one of MANY cores that engineers put on her. 4. Once again: Wheatley is a brit, Cave is not. You can't make a swan out of a duck. 5. I have red hair, so does some other video game character. Ohmahgawd all my fictional characters are related to them! mode off --DadAreYouSpace 13:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that if valve wanted you to think Wheatley was Cave Johnson, they would have used the same voice actor (maybe with autotune, like GLaDOS)As mentioned above, wheatley is also British. If they were putting Johnson into a robot, wouldn't they have made the robot have the same voice and intonation? Personally, I don't think that Wheatley has a personality similiar to Johnson at all, but that's just me.(Wheatley doesn't seem to act nocicably stubborn) Also, Wheatley really isn't that smart (e.g. frankenturrets) --LeRF FLeRN 14:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC)--LeRF FLeRN 14:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I think Cave Johnson became the Announcer. They both are males, they both speak pre-recorded messages, they both control testing, they both speak that Test Subject is a future starter. [ ~[,,SiPlus the Pop Tart,,=^_^=]] Nyan! 17:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :No, no, no... Cave Johnson became that guy who voices the advertisements for used car lots, jewelers, and furniture stores that are going out of business. Think about it; they both have an upbeat, friendly, sales-forward attitude. That has to be what happened to him.Alexcranson 00:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe Cave was put in the Oracle Turret. The turret knows about GlaDOS ("Her name is Caroline") and also quotes Johnson ("Get mad!")VioletFire 03:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I swear I heard a guy just like Cave Johnson telling me that he can help me settle my IRS debts and back taxes, while only paying a fraction of what I actually owe... Alexcranson 03:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : The brittish thing was probbly a joke on the part of the scientist's part, (remeber Cave was kind of a dick ex; firing someone for being in a wheelchair), they were also probbly the ones to nickname him the moron core, and he couldnt have known about the gels because being put into a core would wipe memory while still retaining basic personality aspects (remember Cave tended to be very vengeful, attempting to give cancer to the navy for not buying his shower curtains, the oracle turret probbly wasnt Cave but was probbly one of the older turrets from before GLaDOS took overr and remebers everything and is why GLaDOS saw it as a threat and had it sent down to the redention center where its laser was dammaged falling onto the conveyor.